User blog:Swampcloud51/Stuck ~ A backstory by Rune
~A Long Time Ago in the Medieval Sect~ “Do not be afraid of the dark,” my mother told me one night when I hid under her bed. “But Mommy,” I argued, slinking away from her arms. “I'm not afraid of the dark. There's something in it. It wants to take me. I just know it.” “Sweetie, there's nothing there. It's just our hut.” I followed over to look at her. “Promise?” She nodded. “I promise.” Slowly, I crawled out from under the bed. “Ok.” Picking me up in her arms, my mother carried me outside. “I have something I want to show you.” “What is it?” “This,” she answered, sitting down in a bench with me in her lap. “Look up.” I did as she told, and gasped. Hundreds upon thousands of glittering stars hung above us in the night sky as patterns only a well trained eye could catch. The branches of our oak blocked a few, but with no clouds, a bright, full moon shone through. “Your father and sister are somewhere under that same moon,” she whispered, pointing up at it while her other hand kept me in her lap. “Why did they leave, Mommy?” She shook her head and sighed. “Not every relationship works out, Rune. Now come on, let's go back inside and get some sleep.” •}10 Years Later{• "Be back in time for dinner, Swampy!" I heard my mother call from the doorway of our small house. "And please, stay safe!" "Don't worry, I will!" I called back to her, turning my body to wave at her. "I've been exploring this swamp for years! Why else would you call me Swampy?" Her familiar chuckle sounded. "I'll see you later." "Bye!" I ran into the swamp, my feet knowing exactly where to land after years of wondering this place. Imagine if I could've shared this with my sister… My smile faltered at the thought of my twin I had never met. Mother says that my father and sister left when we were both still very young. One day Father just took my sister, his belongings and left. I haven't seen my father or sister since. Shaking my head, I put those thoughts aside. Something I couldn't control shouldn't get the best of me, especially not on a day like this. I felt my smile return and my run pick up a bit of speed, and I watched the greenery zoom pass. Eventually, my run slowed back into a walk and then a stop. I panted while looking around, faint bird calls coming from high above me in the treetops. Overgrown shrubbery hid murky puddles of mud. Loud buzzing of insects surrounded me from all sides. I took a deep breath of fresh, humid air. After spotting the right direction, I started off again in a walk. This part of the swamp was still new to me. I had just recently arrived this far out, and one thing that I've happened to really notice here is quicksand. Everywhere are those holes or sad I had to be careful not to step into. One wrong move and -- squish. I gasped, immediately falling face forward onto the soggy ground before me. Panic swelled up inside me, and I tried to get my food out of what I assumed was a pit of quicksand. I sat back up, coming to realize that my guess was right. Against what was probably against my better judgement, I wriggled my caught foot around, trying to break it loose. It only pulled me in deeper, sucking my other foot in too. Fear spiking, I attempted to pull both feet out. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face. Things started to get really difficult when it got up to my knees. Desperate now, my movements became more hurried and unorganized. For me, that meant deeper into the pit. I began calling for help as soon as it reached my waist, even though I doubted anyone was out here. I shouldn't have come out here today! Now I'll never make it home for dinner, and Mother will have lost another person she loves! It's all my fault! "Help! Somebody, anybody! I'm stuck!" I cried out, grabbing onto a root. But the sand dragged me under. •}Somewhere Nearby{• A man heard several cried for help. Slowly and slightly confused, he stepped out of his tent, pushing the flap aside. I didn't think anyone else would be out here. But it sounds like someone needs help. He took or running in the direction he believed the screams came from. ~A Few Hours Later~ The man had stopped by the quicksand, sensing hope and a trace of near death below him. He took a seat on a stump, bellowing out a puff of air. He glanced back at the quicksand, frowning. "What did you get yourself into, Alexander? Another wild goose chase?" He figured it was a miracle he had even heard the scream and found where it had come from, but he supposed it made sense. He just followed the trial of dying hope. And it lead him to a hole of quicksand. What didn't make sense to him was that he hadn't sensed any death yet, which meant that whoever had fallen was still somehow alive. And that means if I can save them and earn their trust, then my plans might start to speed up. A grin spread across his face as he tried to think of a way to help the person out of the hole. •}Down Below{• I coughed, trying to get the sand out of my mouth and lungs. My sides ached from holding my breath to long and then coughing so hard. Finally, I was able to catch my breath, and I sat up. Most everything was hazy, thanks to the near absence of light. The ground was mostly stone with patches of sand. A cold drop of water fell onto my nose, causing me to shiver and look up. I soon came to realize that the water must've soaked through the ground and ended up here, as lost as I was. Nothing in this little pocket of cave seemed special, except for one thing. A pale blue flower was just visible in the dim light. The stem poked out from between a crack in the ground, and a small pile of sand surrounded it, almost as though someone had taken the time to plant it. Faint sun rays flashed onto it, leading me to realize the reason I could see so well must've been because of several small holes near what I assumed was probably a root. Those holes allowed the flower enough light to grow, and would help me have enough oxygen to live. Hope began to grow inside me as I took a sigh, now curious to take a look at the plant. Sand fell from my clothes as I stood, making me groan in annoyance. I would be sandy for a while despite my attempts to brush the sand out of my wavy brown hair and clothes. Trying to ignore the rest of the sand, I walked over to the flower and knelt beside it, gingerly cupping my hands and holding the petals of the flower between them. I let go of the flower and looked up through the small holes in the ceiling. I could've sworn I saw a flash of something red. "Hello?" I called, desperately hoping it wasn't a bird. A response didn't come until a few moments later. "Yes? Is somebody there?" a confident, male voice asked. I gasped, elated. "Yes! I'm stuck down here! In a tiny little cave! Can you get me out?" "If you're below the ground, then how can I hear you?" "There are these tiny holes beneath a couple of roots. Can you find them?" Scruffling, and then some of the light was blocked temporarily. "I found you." I couldn't suppress a grin. "Really?" "More or less. I can see a flower. Now unless you're a talking flower or the girl next to it, then I can't see you." "Yes! Yes, that's me, the girl! Can you help me out?" "I should be able to, as long as you do something for me." "What's that?" "See that flower? Eat it." I felt my eyes go wide. "Sorry, what?!" "Just pick off the top part and eat it. Trust me, you'll be doing yourself a favor." Hesitantly, I reached out and broke the top part off and brought it up towards my mouth. When I glanced back down at the stem, gold, inst we or the usual white fluid that came from plants, leaked out, slowly making its way down to the pile of sand. I turned my attention back to the man, wondering it this was a joke. "It's fine," he assured as I opened my mouth. Seeing no other way out, I opened my mouth and ate the flower. ~Late in the Evening~ The next thing I remembered was waking up on a cot. Blinking, I sat up, wondering why I felt so odd. I might be coming down with something… I shook my head and took a look around. I seemed to be in a tent. A lit lantern by my feet almost tipped over when I stood, but I quickly grabbed it and stepped outside. A man with bright red, curly hair and a trench coat sat on a log near a fire, sharpening something. He looked up when he must've realized I was there. "Ah, I see you're finally awake. How does it feel to be a goddess?" "Oh, yes, it's nice, I guess, but I should really start going home. Thank you for he-- wait what?!" I started at him, wide eyed as I tried to comprehend what he just said. He smirked, setting down what appeared to be a knife as he stood. "You heard what I said. How does it feel to be a goddess? Immortal, powerful and loved?" My legs started to shake, and the man must've noticed because he sat me down on the log. "Take it easy there," he mumbled. "I'm a...a what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. "A deity." "I can't-- why-- how?" "The ambrosia flower. Don't you remember?" I did. I did think the flower seemed it a bit odd, but I didn't expect it to be so special. "How did you know about the flower?" I asked softly. "I thought you'd never ask. I'm a deity myself." My head snapped up to look at him. "You...are?" He nodded. "You're looking at the god of assassins, death and hope. I can help you adjust to being a goddess. There is much for you to learn." A weak smile crossed my lips. "That would be nice. Is there really that much to lean?" He chuckled. "Yes, there is. Especially when it comes to your powers." "Powers?" "Did you not think about that?" I shook my head. Powers. What can I do now? "What can you do, sir?" "Alexander," he corrected. "And many things. I'll show you later, but first, we need to know what you're the goddess of. Telling me your name wouldn't hurt either." "Rune Murkeywater, but everyone just calls me Swampy," I explained. "Um the goddess of trees mist, and swamps." I didn't seem to have complete control over my words when I continued. "Very interesting," he mused. "We can start figuring out your powers tomorrow, Swampy. Right now, I think you should eat." Alexander walked to grab something before returning with a bowl of soup in his hands. "Here." Taking the bowl, I took a sip of the meal, smiling when the taste hit me. "It's good! Thank you." Alexander nodded, his eyes searching for the sun. "There's something I need to do. The tent you woke up in is yours. If you see somebody around here, feel free to ask them for anything." "Ok," I replied, watching him leave. Once he passed behind a couple of bushes, I finished my dinner and returned to my tent. ~About a Week Later~ Though it had only been a week, I was told I was doing well with my newfound powers. It felt great being able to talk with trees and shift into one myself. It was even better making little scenes from books I've read using mist. Whenever I shared with Alexander what I had learned or what I could do, he would smile and praise me. He was already beginning to feel like the father I never had. I suppose that was a good thing, because he wouldn't let me return home. "No," his firm voice told me again. "You can't go back." "Please? I know she would probably never believe what I've become, but I at least want to be able to say goodbye!" "Didn't you tell her that when you left to explore the swamp?" "Well, yes, b--" "Then there. You've already said goodbye." Blinking back tears, I returned back to my tend and plopped down on the cot. With a single thought, mist slithered under the corners of my tent like a snake. I watched it for a bit before having it form two people; myself and my mom. At least I can pretend to say goodbye. A few minutes later, there was a sigh coming from outside. "...Swampy, can I come in?" Reluctantly, I agreed, and had the mist dissipate. "Fine." He came in and sat next to me on the cot. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to tell he looked tensed, like he didn't really know what he was doing. "I'm...sorry if I seemed so harsh but...I don't think you understand yet." "I know, I know," I mumbled. "That's what you keep telling me." "Good." He patted my shoulder. "Come on, let's go train." I stood up and followed him out. I was a bit surprised to find out that my training today wasn't using my powers. Instead, it was more of a lecture. He talked to me as we walked through the swamp. "I realize there's something I should've told you a while ago. Fortunately, you haven't met any other deities yet aside from myself." "Fortunately?" I repeated, ducking under a branch in my way. "Why is that good?" "Because most deities are evil," he explained. "There are a few of us fighting against the others that would have your whole world destroyed and under their complete control. Have you ever wondered why there are so many assassins around camp? They're my warriors, here to help the cause of keeping humanity free." "Really? They're all that bad? Then who is bad? Who do I need to worry about?" "Many. Most, actually. To name a few, Fortuna, Fallon, and Silverskies." I quickly tried memorizing the names he had listed. "How long has this war been going on for?" "As long as I can remember. Everything before the war seems like a blur." He paused and smiled back at me. "But you, Swampy, are very powerful. Hopefully, with more training, you'll be able to help end it." I grinned at the thought. Me, helping to end a war that Alexander couldn't even remember the start of and save humanity. I would be one of a kind. And maybe my mother would understand why I had to leave. Maybe once this was all over, I could go back. "Then what are we waiting for?! We should go train more!" Category:Blog posts